A Forgotten Strength
by Flirtatiouspriss
Summary: Sinbad and the crew finally find Maeve but she isn't the way they remember her. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

* * *

A Forgotten Strength  
  
_**Author's Note:** I do not own Sinbad, Maeve, Doubar, Firouz, Rongar, Bryn, or Dermott or anybody else from the Television Series. I wish I did though, since they left us hanging. :(_  
  
**Summary:** Sinbad and the crew finally find Maeve but she isn't the Maeve they once knew.  
  
**Rated R for some references to adult like material.**  
  
Please read and review! Thanks!  
  
Sinbad's eyes surveyed the lush green land of the island that lay before them. He plopped down onto the sandy white beach and took a deep breath of fresh sea air. He couldn't wait to get to the palace which was less than a day's walk from here. Sinbad and Doubar hadn't seen Baruuk in years.  
  
"Come on men!" Sinbad motioned for the crew to follow.  
  
"Ahem." She stood there, arms crossed. Her dark hair sweeping violently across her face. Man, she's feisty, Sinbad thought to himself. For the split-second, another feisty female flickered into his mind. One who's face he hadn't recalled in months. Her crimson ringlets. Sinbad's heart felt a slight twinge of pain then it faded. He shook all of it away. His face concentrating back on the woman in front of him.  
  
Sinbad rolled his eyes, "And woman."  
  
"That's better," Bryn scoffed.  
  
Doubar belted out a laugh, "That's my girl."  
  
Sinbad shook his head and trudged on...

* * *

Baruuk had seen the crew from miles away. He was overjoyed at seeing his old friend again. He quickly ordered his servants to ready the palace for such a reunion. He walked over to the bed and stroked his love's face. She was burning to the touch. Beads of sweat pooled around her forehead. She took small short breaths. Her condition was worsening. If anyone could help her was Sinbad and his legendary crew...

* * *

"Welcome my old friends! Sinbad! Doubar! Oh how I have missed the two of you!" Baruuk hugged his friends and welcomed the new ones, "Please make yourselves comfortable! Let my servants know if you need anything! Anything at all!"  
  
"Baruuk! I can't believe this is all yours now! I remember when you were still an arrogant little prince!" Doubar bear hugged Baruuk.  
  
Sinbad smiled and introduced his crew one by one. Baruuk ears perked when he heard Firouz's name and title, "Physician, eh?" Baruuk was relieved to know that Sinbad did indeed have a physician aboard.  
  
"My friend, you couldn't have come a better time. I have a favor to ask." Baruuk hoped they would help.  
  
"Anything for you my highness, all you must do is ask," Sinbad was more than willing to help out an old friend like Baruuk. After all they were as close as brothers could be.  
  
"My fiancée has taken ill. She had not risen from her bed in a week. I was hoping that your physician could perhaps help her." Baruuk now almost pleading.  
  
Firouz interjected, "Of course I will, your highness, just take me to her."  
  
Sinbad smiled at Firouz's enthusiasm...

* * *

Baruuk pushed open the door slowly. Firouz stepped in and walked up towards the sleeping woman. The covers were pulled up almost enveloping her. The smallest bits of red tresses escaped the think blanket. Her kneeled before her and put his hand up to her forehead. She was hot to the touch. He pulled her blanket down to reveal a much remembered face. Firouz practically tumbled over. Quickly regaining his composure he searched her face. The same porcelain skin. The ever wild and unruly scarlet curls that framed her pale face. It was her. Maeve.

_To Be Continued......._

Let me know what you think so far. Is it worth going any farther?

Mandy

__


	2. A Breathe of Hope

Firouz cautiously walked up to Sinbad's cabin door. He still couldn't believe it was Maeve who had been lying there in the bed. Her fever had been very high so Firouz came back to the ship for a few more medicines. He just had to tell Sinbad. Though Sinbad never really said it, he knew how much she meant to him. Every island and every port they docked at he knew Sinbad hoped he would find her. Firouz knocked.  
  
"Firouz, my good man, how is Baruuk's fiancée?" Sinbad asked.  
  
"Well, she is doing better but I needed to come back and get some more supplies but Sinbad there is something you need to know. The woman is...Well what I mean is that......What I am trying to say is....the woman..." Firouz was never good at giving news.  
  
"Spit it out man, just what is it that you are trying to say?" Sinbad joked.  
  
"The woman is Maeve!"  
  
Sinbad froze. He nearly stumbled over at the sound of these words. After years of searching, could it be true? Had Firouz really found her? Did he want it to be true since she was betrothed? "Are you sure?"  
  
Firouz look up at Sinbad and could see a hundred questions and emotions flying through his head, "Yes."  
  
"Take me to her."

* * *

Firouz cautiously creaked open the door to the room. He walked up to the bed where Maeve was sleeping. Sinbad couldn't believe his eyes. It was her! Her same pretty face and wild hair. She was a bit pale. And she looked very fragile. Sinbad hurried over to her. He touched he just to make sure she was real. She was so hot to the touch. Waves of emotion rushed through Sinbad as he kneeled gazing at the only woman who ever captured his heart. Maeve started to toss and turn. She was having a nightmare. In a almost whisper she called out. Sinbad couldn't make out what she said so he brought his head down to her face.  
  
"What did she say?" Firouz asked.  
  
Sinbad looked up at Firouz, "She called out for me." 


	3. Revelations

After Maeve's fever had finally broken Sinbad and Firouz had gone back to the ship to tell the others about their discovery. Doubar, Rongar and Bryn listened intently to Firouz's story about discovering Maeve.  
  
"But are you sure it's Maeve, Baruuk called her Roslyn," Bryn asked.  
  
"Oh it's Maeve all right, She called out for me," Sinbad said slightly blushing.  
  
"Why does Baruuk call her Roslyn then?" Doubar was confused.  
  
"Maybe Maeve doesn't know who she is, or maybe she is in hiding," Firouz concluded.  
  
Sinbad got up and walked down to his cabin. He shut the door and sighed as he slid down to the floor. Engaged? How could she be engaged? How could he face her tonight at Baruuk's dinner? The past two years he had been searching for her.  
  
Sinbad vowed a long time ago never to love again but then she showed up and he melted for her. The whole crew had seen it. They poked fun at it every chance they could. She was his match. He was so afraid of getting hurt that he never made a move. He just basked in her glow. He watched her from the sidelines. Sinbad, the lover of woman, had never dared to show his face since she had made a presence. Sinbad relished in the kiss they shared in that small village some years ago. Then Maeve disappeared and Sinbad realized that he loved her. He missed her so much. He regretted so much. Now she was here but just out of arms reach.

* * *

Sinbad reluctantly went up to the castle to dine with his friends. He did want to see Maeve but not like this. She must have not remembered him but then why would she call out for him?  
  
Sinbad had gotten through half of his meal relieved that Maeve had made no presence yet. Of course, as fate would have it...  
  
"Here she is! I was hoping you would join us for dinner my love. Sinbad, Doubar.. May I present to you, my lovely fiancée Roslyn." Baruuk said glowing, as he escorted in the fiery red head to the table. She was dressed in a simple but form fitting, green gown. Her skin was still very pale. Her hair was just as Sinbad had remembered it, curly and crimson. Her eyes were shining.  
  
Sinbad nearly spit out his wine at the sight of her. She looked so heavenly. Baruuk introduced her to the crew.

"This is Bryn, and this is Doubar his brother, here is Firouz, he;s the one who helped heal you, this here is Rongar and last but not least is Sinbad the Captain."

She looked at Sinbad in the peculiar way. She came and took a seat down next to Baruuk and across from Sinbad. During the rest of the dinner Sinbad remained quiet. He tried to study Maeve the whole time without her noticing. A couple of times though there eyes met. Sinbad swore he saw her blush once.

When dessert rolled around, Sinbad finally got the nerve to ask questions.  
  
"So Roslyn, how long have you known Baruuk?" Sinbad asked hoping to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"Oh well Roslyn and I have only known each other for less then a couple of years," Baruuk interrupted.  
  
"I see. So where are you from, my lady? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sinbad became more curious with each question.  
  
"That's actually quite a funny tale, you see I found Roslyn out on the beach many months ago. She had no recollection of who she was. Poor thing had been shipwrecked and she was confused. I tried to help her recall her memory but it was to no avail. The people who cared for her must have assumed she died. No one ever came looking for her. We started to spend lots of time together and before you knew it, I had proposed." Baruuk was quite immersed in his story.  
  
Maeve sat there smiling at everyone while Baruuk spoke. Sinbad saw the sadness in her eyes when he spoke of no one coming to find her. His heart broke as he watched her. He wanted to go over and console her and let her know that he had been looking for her everyday.

* * *

Maeve/Roslyn sat in her room brushing her hair when she heard a sound. She quickly turned around and saw the captain Sinbad swoop in her room from the window. She got up and started to protest when Sinbad motioned for her to be quiet.  
  
"Please don't be afraid. I'm here because I need to tell you some things."  
  
Maeve stared at him uncertain as to whether she should scream or not. It was like she had seen him before. He walk up to her and placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I just needed to tell you that what Baruuk said was not true. I do care for you and I never stopped looking." 


	4. Maeve

Maeve/Roslyn eyed Sinbad cautiously. Just what was it that he had meant by that? She started towards the door when Sinbad rushed up towards her and slipped between the door and her.  
  
"Maeve, please?!" Sinbad stared into her glistening eyes.  
  
"What did you call me?" She furrowed her brow, soaking up every inch of his appearance.  
  
"Maeve.."  
  
"My name is Roslyn but the name Maeve sounds so familiar. How do you know me?" Why was this man so familiar to her?  
  
"Your real name is Maeve, your were a part of my crew before I, I mean we, lost you to the sea. I tried to find you but the sea was so unfriendly, Maeve.. I never stop looking." Sinbad's voice cracked as he mentioned losing her.  
  
Maeve's mouth slightly dropped open as she inspected him once more. What he telling the truth? Did he really know her?  
  
"How do I know that you are telling the truth? How do I know that you are not deceiving me?"  
  
"Feel your left side of your head. You should feel a small scar," Maeve raised her hand to her scalp. Her fingers rested on a small scar that she had never noticed before. She looked at him through wide eyes, "You got that a couple of years ago. You were hit in the back of the head, nasty little wound. I remember you had to keep your head bandaged for a week." Sinbad was smiling as he recalled the memory.  
  
"Maeve..." She pronounced it with such eloquence. Her eyes trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Maeve.." Sinbad replied as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. 


	5. Rekindled Feelings

Maeve sat at the end of her bed hanging on to every word that Sinbad said. She had learned so much from him about herself. She was enthralled.  
  
"And that is how we saved you from the Norsemen," Sinbad had never spent so much one on one time with Maeve and he loved every moment of it. They way her nose crinkled as she laughed. Man, that laugh! He never heard her laugh so much before.  
  
"I see, so they made to their ship okay, I hope."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Maeve couldn't believe what she was hearing. The woman Sinbad spoke of couldn't possibly be her. He made her sound so beautiful, so cunning, so smart, so brave, all of the things that this Maeve never really had.  
  
"So I really am a sorceress, then?"  
  
"Well more of a sorceress in training, if you will."  
  
"So I'm not very good then?" Maeve asked laughing.  
  
"Well lets just say there have been many accidents. But you were getting better each day. Closer to defeating Rumina."  
  
"Why am I after her?" Maeve questioned.  
  
"Even I can't answer that. Your thoughts were such a mystery to me. I always wondered what you were thinking about."  
  
Maeve blushed.

* * *

Sinbad hummed to himself as he started towards the longboat when Doubar stood in his way.  
  
"Little Brother, you have been to see her everyday this week. Don't you think that Baruuk is going to start getting a little suspicious?"  
  
"Oh Doubar, you worry to much. Maeve spends plenty of time with him throughout the day to make sure he doesn't think too much and I told him that we would be spending some time here in the port while we restock supplies and repair our ship."  
  
"I still don't like it. I think you should tell Baruuk rather then tip toe behind his back for these little rendezvous'. And you had better be careful with Maeve, if you know what I mean. If I find out your taking advantage of her...."  
  
"Don't worry Doubar, its not like that. I am just trying to jump start her memory. As for Baruuk, Maeve suggested that it would be better not to tell him."  
  
Sinbad started off towards the longboat once again. Doubar just shook his head as he walked away. He always thought that Maeve got Sinbad in to a lot of trouble.

* * *

"Sinbad, tell me more about us?" Maeve asked quietly one night.  
  
"What..?!" Sinbad was taken aback at her boldness.  
  
Maeve's smile faded and her face fell pensive, "Oh well I just assumed there was more to us than you were letting on. You talk of me so highly making sure not to forget any little details."  
  
"Oh well no, were just good friends, that's all," Sinbad's face flushed bright red.  
  
Maeve smiled as she noticed how uncomfortable it made him. She favored his shyness, "So just how long have you had these feelings for me?"  
  
"What?! I have no such feelings for you. It's just that I care for all of my crew like they are my own family," Sinbad stammered.  
  
Maeve knew she had hit a nerve and for some reason she decided to go ever further with it, "Oh why don't you just admit it! You have feelings for me! I can feel it."  
  
Sinbad became even more nervous. He tried to reply but his mouth kept tightening.  
  
"Have we ever kissed?" Maeve was now very serious.  
  
"Um...well....you...see...there....was....this...well...see... it was along time ago. We were glad to see each other," Sinbad shifted in his seat as his face turned an even more crimson color.  
  
Maeve gently came closer to him until she was centimeters from his face, "I don't if the old Maeve would have approved of this but frankly I don't care..." Maeve pressed her lips to Sinbad's. 


	6. To Be Loved

The door suddenly swung open.  
  
"Come on Little Brother! Rise and shine," Doubar proclaimed.  
  
The sunlight streamed in beaming on Sinbad's face. His eyes fluttered open. He groaned and rolled over.  
  
"Come on Sinbad, you've been spending too much time with Maeve. Its about time you get out away from her, just for one day."  
  
At those words, Sinbad recalled last nights events with Maeve. She kissed him! He could hardly believe it himself. Coming back to reality, "All right, if you stop pestering me, I'll come with you."

* * *

Sinbad and the crew strolled through the marketplace. He had to admit, it did feel like forever since he spent quality time with his shipmates. He couldn't help it though. He just had to help Maeve recall her past.  
  
At the same time he was thinking these thoughts a glint of light flashed across his face. He squinted as he tried to locate the source. It was a beautiful glittering necklace that adorned none other than Maeve. She was bending over inspecting pieces of fabric.  
  
Sinbad stopped in his tracks and walked over to her. She was radiant. Her long hair falling across her face. Sinbad strolled over to Maeve. She looked up and locked eyes with Sinbad. Surprised to see him there she immediately dismissed her handmaiden, and came up to meet Sinbad.  
  
"Hello, what are you doing here?" Maeve was smiling.  
  
"Oh, the crew decided it was best if I were to come out and get some air. You?"  
  
"Baruuk had to go away for some business matters. So I decided to get out and away from the palace. You know it must be fate the way we keep running in to each other," Sinbad smirked.  
  
"Sinbad, where are you?" Sinbad jerked his head around just as he saw Bryn searching for him. He quickly grabbed Maeve by the hand and led her down an alley way. He motioned for her to hide in a doorway. Sinbad pressed his body up against her as he hide in the door way with her.  
  
Maeve held her breath as they waited for Bryn to pass by. She could feel his body heat rising. He turned his face to hers. They were inches away from each other. He bent down to kiss her. She gladly returned it.

* * *

Sinbad held Maeve in his arms as they watched the sun set together. Sinbad breathed a sigh of relief. It just felt so right being so close to her. He wondered though if he was doing the right thing by going along with these feelings when he knew very well that the old Maeve would never of allowed such closeness.  
  
"Maeve?" Sinbad asked.  
  
"Hmmm..?"  
  
"Did you ever love Baruuk?"  
  
Maeve looked at Sinbad perplexed. She took a deep breath and started, "When he found me I was so distraught when no one came looking for me that I started to find myself more attached to Baruuk. But I was never in love with him. No. I just thought he cared so much for me that I was forever indebted to him. Then my eyes fell upon you and my heart leap for joy. I had no idea who you were but you made me weak in the knees. That's why I didn't cry for help when you entered my chambers," Maeve looked up at Sinbad, her eyes trying to hold back tears, "Then when you told me you had been looking for me all this time, I knew someone cared about me."  
  
Sinbad held her even more tightly. Maeve looked up at him once more needing to know something, "Sinbad, have you ever....loved anyone?"  
  
Solemnly Sinbad stared out at the sea, "Only twice. My first love was when I was very young. It was only puppy love but I never got a chance to see it develop into more because the sea stole her away from me. That's when I vowed to master the seas. I also vowed never to get close to anyone ever again. Then I met her. She captured my heart the minute I set my eyes upon her. I literally fell for her. Then I sadly lost her to the sea as well. Fate never smiled upon me and love was never meant for be."  
  
Maeve examined the sand below her feet, "Oh. I am sorry for your loss," Maeve sat there quietly trying to hold back her disappointment.  
  
Sinbad glanced at her as he went on, "Miraculously, I found this woman again and now I never want to let her go." Sinbad squeezed Maeve even more.  
  
Maeve's face lit up and she turned around suddenly to face Sinbad, "Really?!"  
  
"Really," Sinbad had felt this way about her for quite some time. He had been so afraid of commitment that he didn't realize what he lost until she was gone and now that she was here again he had to let her know that he loved her.

* * *

Sinbad gently pulled Maeve off of the window ledge into her room. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in towards him. He gently kissed her.  
  
"It's getting late, I better get back. I bet they have searching for me all day," Sinbad grinned.  
  
Maeve pouted as he pulled in for one more kiss. She pressed her hand against his thigh. As the kiss deepened she grazed her hand gingerly towards his groin. Sinbad pulled away in shock at Maeve's boldness. She giggled.  
  
"What's the matter? You can't tell me that you never even thought of us..."  
  
"That's not the point Maeve. I'm not sure that we should be....."  
  
Before Sinbad knew it, Maeve had wrestled him down to the bed. She was now crouching over him. She leaned in for a kiss. Sinbad never even got a chance to protest. With in seconds, Maeve was able to shed out of her dress. And for the first time in his life ever, Sinbad surrendered.... 


	7. Betrayal

Sinbad woke up to Maeve's soft body nuzzling up to him. He slowly pulled himself from her as he got up and dressed. The sun was starting to rise and Sinbad wanted to get back to the ship before the others were awake. He kissed her forehead and crawled out the window.

* * *

Sinbad quietly turned the latch for his cabin when, "Your up early, Little Brother." Sinbad shifted uncomfortably as he turned around to face Doubar.  
  
"Look Doubar, it's not what you think. I ran into her at the marketplace. I lost track of time and...."  
  
"Sinbad, you don't need to make up excuses for me. It's Baruuk and Maeve you owe. What do you think Baruuk is going to think when he finds out your bedding with his bride to be? And what about Maeve? What's going to happen when she......"  
  
"I love her, Doubar!" Sinbad just blurted it out and immediately regretted it.  
  
Doubar sighed, "I know Sinbad, I always knew. It's just that she might not feel the same way when her memory returns. I watched you hurt when she disappeared the first time. I worry that she'll hurt you again."  
  
Sinbad laid a hand on Doubar's shoulder, "Don't worry about me. The worst pain I ever felt was when she vanished and I would rather take the chance to be with her and have my heart broken then never knowing."

* * *

Baruuk had just returned home. He looked out the window at Sinbad's ship. Just then he heard his trusty servant enter.  
  
"Your highness."  
  
"What news do you bring me?"  
  
The servant averted his eyes away as he spoke, "He left her room at dawn."  
  
Baruuk closed his eyes shut tight. He was infuriated. His own friend. With his woman. Baruuk calmed down and spoke again, "Then you know what to do. Capture Sinbad tonight when he comes for her."  
  
"Yes sire."

* * *

Maeve looked out her window wondering where Sinbad was. He had said nothing that morning when he left. She was worried. It was getting late.  
  
Meanwhile, Sinbad crept along the path he always took to get to Maeve's room. Just as he was about the scale the wall......everything went black.

_Author's Note: Don't worry it's getting to the better stuff after this chapter. The next chapter is going to be the drama. Yea, for drama!_

_Mandy_


	8. Used

Maeve sluggishly pulled herself up from the bed. She was so tired after waiting almost half the night for Sinbad to return to her. She finally came to the conclusion that he must have had business to attend to and would be by to see her today. Maeve got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. She stepped into the great hall where she saw Baruuk beaming at her.  
  
"There's my beloved Roslyn! Good morning." Baruuk walked up to Maeve and placed a kiss upon her forehead.  
  
Maeve forced herself to smile, "Good Morning."  
  
After the two were seated, Maeve ate in silence while Baruuk chattered away about his recent travels. Baruuk then launched his plan into action.  
  
"Well, Sinbad and his crew set sail last night after you retired your room. Hate to see him go so soon."  
  
Maeve's ears perked up as soon as she heard Sinbad's name. She then registered what he had just said, "Oh they left... That's a.... shame. I would have liked to have ....said goodbye." Maeve's voice faltered. She tried to cover it up as best she could. Baruuk noticed and was pleased at her reaction.  
  
Baruuk's plans included forming Roslyn in to thinking Sinbad used her so that she went back to Baruuk then he would marry her and consummate the marriage, for Sinbad of course then he would kill Roslyn in front of Sinbad and then let him rot in prison for the rest of his life. His plan was perfect. He had already informed the crew that Sinbad was on a diplomatic mission for him. And that he would be back in about four weeks. Baruuk was pleased with himself.  
  
Maeve excused herself, "I'm not feeling so good, I am going to get some rest if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course my love." Baruuk smirked.

* * *

Sinbad awoke to his head throbbing. He immediately felt his hands and legs bound by iron. He perused the room when he realized he was in someone's dungeon and he only had one guess as to who's it was. He must have found about him and Maeve. Sinbad silently cursed to himself. Maeve was probably in trouble. Sinbad had to find a way out. 


	9. Painful Truth

Five weeks had passed since Sinbad's disappearance. For the first few weeks Maeve had sulked around the palace pondering over and over in her head why Sinbad had left. Surely he couldn't have used her. He had sounded so sincere. However as the weeks past, her wondering turned in to sadness and then to loathing. Sinbad had in fact used her. She began to feel guilty for ever doubting Baruuk.  
  
Maeve invested herself into the wedding plans which had now been pushed forward by her request. She needed something to get her mind off that scoundrel of a man. She promised herself though that if she ever saw him again she would kill him herself.

* * *

Bryn stared out at the sky knowing something was terribly wrong. She could feel something very unpleasant coming. The whole crew had become severely wearied. They had been docked for almost two months now. Sinbad was supposed to have returned already but he had not. Bryn walked up to Doubar.  
  
"Doubar, it's time. We must search for Sinbad."

* * *

It was just after dusk when Maeve retired to her chambers for the evening. Maeve walked over to her mirror and stared blankly at the woman who stared back. Why couldn't she remember a thing? Was Sinbad lying the whole time? What if she never remembered? Tears quickly escaped her brown eyes.  
  
Maeve suddenly heard a swooping sound followed by a clicking sound. She hastily turned around to a see a big beautiful hawk perched in her window frame. Maeve instinctively walked up to the bird. It seemed so familiar. Then like a whisper in her head she heard the faintest voice. _Maeve, my sister, it's me Dermott._ Maeve's mouth dropped open. Had she really heard that or was she going crazy.  
  
As if it could read her thoughts, _No Maeve your no crazy. I am speaking to you telepathically. It's me Dermott your little brother. I have missed you so much._ Maeve spoke aloud, "Then Sinbad wasn't lying. I am Maeve. Wait Sinbad?! If your still here, Sinbad must be here too! Where is he? Why won't he see me?"  
  
_Wait, Sinbad went on a diplomatic mission. That's what Baruuk informed the crew. What did he tell you?_  
  
"He said Sinbad... Oh No! Baruuk. He knows. He must of done something....Oh Dermott! We must find him. What if Baruuk's......Dermott! Could you search the palace for him? Maybe he's still here. Maybe in the dungeon!  
  
_I won't fail you sister! Make your way towards the ship and warn the others!  
_  
Maeve nodded. Dermott set off sailing into the sky. Maeve hurried towards the door. As she placed her hands on the latch, Baruuk knocked. Maeve unsure of what to do let him in. Baruuk immediately saw the fear in her eyes. He cornered her to the wall, "What's the matter Roslyn?"  
  
Maeve's eyes grew wider and wider. She took step by step until she was sandwiched between Baruuk's strong arms and the wall.  
  
"Where's Sinbad.... I know he didn't....leave.... What have you...done with...him?" Maeve somehow managed to stammer. Baruuk glowered at her for a moment. The anger swelled up in him.   
  
"So it's true then? You were with him, weren't you? You tramp!" Baruuk slapped Maeve across her cheek. She clutched her cheek still protesting, "Please, Baruuk! Your hurting me!" Baruuk tightened his grip around her arms. His jealousy raged inside him. He grabbed her by the hair and swung her down to the floor. He then brought his foot to her abdomen. Maeve sputtered as she gasped for air. Baruuk pulled her up against the wall and came real close to her bloody face, "I'm going to teach you a lesson for your treachery." Maeve blacked out.....

* * *

Sinbad had been weak for days now. He only got by with water and some bread. In the few weeks here, he had attempted to escape several time only to be beaten even harder than the last. Sinbad tried to sleep when he heard the hawk's cry. He instantly opened his eyes and scanned the room. Sure enough a hawk was perched in the dungeon's topmost window.  
  
"Dermott!" Sinbad hissed. The bird flew down to him. "Boy am I glad you showed up. The keys Dermott, there over there hanging on the pin by the door."  
  
Dermott flew over and reached for the keys.

* * *

Sinbad scaled the wall as best he could in the condition he was in. The guards luckily had fed him only hours ago so he had just enough time to rescue Maeve before they noticed he was gone. He tirelessly reached for the window and pulled himself in. He rubbed his hands together as he called out for Maeve, "Maeve? It's me Sinbad." He looked up and that's when he noticed the body on the floor. It was Maeve.  
  
Her body was sprawled out on the floor lying in a puddle of blood.... 


	10. Lost Hope

Sinbad frantically rushed to Maeve's side. His fingers desperately searched for a pulse. It was faint. But she had one. Sinbad scanned the room quickly, grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped her up in it. Knowing he was too weak to carry her down by himself, he quickly constructed a rope from the sheets and curtains of the room.  
  
Sinbad hoisted Maeve onto his shoulder and hastily climb down the wall. Luckily the sun had set so Sinbad could reach the shoreline undetected. When he arrived he breathed a sign of relief. The long boat was still hidden. No one had found it.

* * *

Bryn walked up to the deck. She gazed up at the moon. She sensed darkness all around her. She worried. Her eyes tried to scan the heavens for any sign of Dermott. Nothing. A cold wind sent shivers up her spine. Bryn turned around and headed towards the stairs to fetch her cloak. She hadn't even made it onto the first step when she heard Dermott's cries. She turned on her heel and ran to the edge of the ship. Her eyes strained. She barely made out Dermott's silhouette. Her eyes fell down to the water. She saw it. A long boat. In the darkness, she could not tell who it was. Bryn ran down to wake the others...  
  
Firouz was first to make it to the deck. He used his glass viewer. His eyes widened as he made out the unmistakable presence of Sinbad.  
  
"It's him! It's Sinbad!"  
  
Doubar threw down the rope ladder. As Sinbad's boat reached the Nomad he thrusts the ropes in and caught on to the ladder. He carried Maeve on his shoulder. Bryn was first to notice Maeve, "What's wrong, Sinbad?"  
  
Sinbad pulled himself up on the ship. Doubar quickly pulled Maeve from Sinbad and carried her towards the cabins below.  
  
"She's badly beaten. Firouz can you tend to her?" Sinbad was exhausted. His words were separated with gulps of air.

* * *

Sinbad sat outside waiting. Bryn walked over to console him, "Everything will be okay, you'll see." Sinbad managed a weak smile to his friend. She reciprocated by kissing his forehead. Rongar nodded his head in agreement and patted his friend on the shoulder. Doubar walked over and sat next to Sinbad.  
  
"I'm sorry, little brother. We never knew...."  
  
"I know Doubar. I fear the worst though. Maeve looked ghastly when I found her. There's something else too." Doubar didn't understand, "What?"  
  
Sinbad took a deep breath, "I think that Baruuk forced himself upon Maeve," The words sounded to foreign to him. "She was lying in a small pool of blood _down there_." Sinbad's voice quivered as he motioned towards the floor.   
  
"I swear to Allah and all that is holy if it's true, I'll kill him myself!" Doubar's cheeks reddened.  
  
The door swung open. Firouz looked sympathetically towards Sinbad. Sinbad stood up quickly, "How is she?"  
  
"She resting now. Her wounds are cleaned and dressed. She's got one fractured rib and a few bruises. Other than that her external wounds should heal up nicely however I am not so sure as to her internal wounds."  
  
"What do you mean, Firouz?!" Sinbad braced himself for the worst.  
  
"Sinbad, did you have any....what I mean is...did you know that Maeve was pregnant?"  
  
Sinbad's eyebrows furrowed together as the words sunk in to Sinbad's core, "Preg....nant..."Sinbad stuttered, "What do you mean _was_? Tears welled up stinging at his eyes. He needed to hear it himself.  
  
Firouz looked down as he delivered the bad news, "Maeve's had a miscarriage due to the severe beating she's endured. I'm so sorry Sinbad.."  
  
"How far..?" Sinbad's voice fell short.   
  
"Only about four to five weeks."  
  
Sinbad gasped for air as he closed his eyes shut tight. It was his. Hoping this would all just go away. He opened them to still see them staring at him. In a fit of rage he threw his arm into a punch towards the wall. He didn't dare yelp at the pain. Sinbad slumped to the floor in despair.  
  
What seemed like hours later Sinbad finally dragged himself to his cabin. And for the first time since the night Maeve disappeared, Sinbad cried himself to sleep... 


	11. Scars

Sinbad awoke with barely any sleep accomplished. He headed straight to Firouz who was already awake.  
  
"How is she Firouz?" Sinbad asked anxiously. Firouz could see the worry in Sinbad's eyes.  
  
"She's awake. I informed her of everything. Now she has to rest so please, Sinbad don't rile her up," Firouz motioned for Sinbad to go see her before he added, "Oh Sinbad, there's one last thing, her memory has returned."  
  
Sinbad rushed to Maeve's quarters. He gently knocked before he walked in. Maeve was dressed in one of Bryn's sleeping gowns. She was propped up in her bed staring blankly out the window. Sinbad approached her slowly.  
  
"Maeve?"  
  
She blinked as she kept staring out the window.  
  
"Maeve? Are you all right? Firouz told me everything. Did you know about....?"  
  
Maeve slightly shook her head no.  
  
"Was I...?"  
  
Maeve nodded her head as the tears started to flow. Sinbad noticed and sat down beside her and started to hold her. She cried for what seemed like hours until she dozed off. Sinbad just sat there stroking her crimson curls.  
  
Sinbad got up and went up to the deck for some fresh air. He leaned over the rail and watched the water splash against the sides. Bryn walked up beside him.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's sleeping," Sinbad turned to face her, "Oh Bryn, I'm afraid of what's going to happen. She hasn't said one word to me. I feel so guilty."  
  
Bryn hushed Sinbad, "Shh... It will be all right. She needs time. Her wounds are deep though. No time in the world could fully heal them. You need to help her."  
  
Sinbad smiled at Bryn. The two hugged before Sinbad made his way down towards Maeve's cabin.  
  
Days had passed. Maeve's condition slowly improved. She even ventured out onto the deck once. Sinbad scarcely left her side. Maeve appreciated it even though she did not show it. She was so ashamed. She said no words to Sinbad only slight gestures. Sinbad didn't mind though, he just wanted her to get better.  
  
Sinbad sat next to the cabin window slightly nodding off when Maeve called for him, "Sinbad?"  
  
He quickly jerked up to see Maeve was awake from her rest. He rose up and sat next to her.  
  
"Yes, Maeve?"  
  
"I'm sorry." The words seemed to echo all around him.  
  
"Whatever for?" Sinbad a little confused.  
  
"For not being...stronger...." Maeve sputtered the words out as she choked back sobs, "I had the ability to stop him but I couldn't."  
  
Sinbad held Maeve in his arms lightly rocking her, "Maeve, don't you do that. It's not your fault. If its anybody's fault it's mine. I shouldn't have pursued you. I'm the one who should be sorry."  
  
Sinbad hated to see Maeve like this. She was so weak. The fire she once had was gone. It was all his fault, if only he had just put his feelings aside.  
  
After the sun set, Maeve made the trek up to the deck. Sinbad was glad to see her up and about again. The tiniest hint of a smile crept along her lips. She sat down at her usual spot before she left. Dermott came down to greet his mistress. She chatted with him for a while before heading back down to rest. This became a routine for Maeve for the next few days. Maeve put up a brave face. She tried desperately to regain her composure. Her heart was aching though. The thought of her lost child sickened her. Why me? Of course she recalled her past and remembered that her life was cursed. What secrets did Maeve hide. Her heart covered them up all these years with a witty and sarcastic attitude. She hid underneath a protective layer of ice. But losing her memory melted her coldness and let out the Maeve who always yearned to be free. It was like two women were inside her. Each in love with the same man, one who wanted to scream it at the top of her lungs, while the other tried to deny it.  
  
She watched the sun set when Sinbad retreated to her quarters. He walked up slowly behind her and placed his hands on her arms. Maeve instinctively tightened as she spun around. Her eyes wide with fear. She shrieked as she slumped to the floor. Sinbad didn't understand...his touch...it felt like Baruuk....Maeve had panicked. She thought it was Baruuk. She sobbed as she realized she wasn't getting any better. She felt like such a coward.  
  
"Maeve! It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise." Sinbad kneeled down before her. He tilted her head up. Her eyes were red from crying. Her hair was mussed. Her arms were warm and sticky. Sticky? Sinbad's eyes rested upon her forearms. He noticed the blood soaked to her sleeve. He grabbed her hand. She tried to pull away. He pulled back her sleeve to find that her arms were covered in tiny of little cut marks.  
  
"Maeve! By Allah, what's this? Are you hurting yourself Maeve? Why?"  
  
"I want the pain to go away!" Maeve sobbed as she pulled herself up into the fetal position even more, "Everything around me reminds me! I just want to forget!"  
  
Sinbad embraced her. He made her promise not to do anything while he went to bandages. He even took the liberty of confiscating all of her daggers. As Sinbad walked to Firouz's quarters to fetch dressing he looked for Doubar first.  
  
"Brother, turn this ship around, I have unfinished business to attend to." 


	12. The Greatest Strength

Sinbad sat, legs crossed, across from Maeve while he dressed her wounds. Maeve sat in silence letting him tend to her.

"Maeve?"

She slowly turned her eyes to his direction.

"Maeve, we can talk if you like, about anything at all."

"I know, Sinbad, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you."

Sinbad brought his finger to Maeve's lips, "Shh... You cause nothing of the sort. I know this is hard for you Maeve. You lost and gained so much in such a sort amount of time. I've lost too Maeve. I worry about you."

Maeve hesitated, "How can you be so brave Sinbad? I know I've asked this before but I still wonder how you can keep on going living day to day with all the terrible things that have happened? Perhaps I can find my strength in you."

"Maeve, my strength lies in the people I love and care about. It lies in you," Sinbad took Maeve's hand and kissed it gently, "My greatest fear although lies in my strength."

"That is?" Maeve asked touched by Sinbad's words.

"The fear that I will lose you again." Maeve's eyes lighted up. She smiled, "Now Maeve I think it's time you get some rest."

Sinbad pulled Maeve up, kissed her forehead lightly and made his way towards the door.

"Sinbad, wait," Maeve called after him. He turned to face her, "Please will you stay with me tonight?"

Sinbad's heart was overjoyed, "Of course."

Sinbad helped her to bed and sat down next to the bed.

"I don't want to be alone," Maeve gestured to the bed. Sinbad gulped as he nodded. He pulled her close as he pulled the skins around them both. Sinbad was close enough to feel Maeve's heartbeat. The only time Sinbad had been so close to her was after their love making but this time Maeve was herself, sort of. Sinbad couldn't find words to describe his feelings for her but each passing day they grew. His heart was breaking just watching her suffer. He wanted to comfort her. To make the pain go away. His thoughts wandered to his lost unborn child. Never had he thought of children but the slightest hint of it with Maeve sounded too good to be true. And of course it was.

* * *

Maeve awoke not feeling Sinbad next to her. She rose up from the bed and open the door to the corridor, "Sinbad?!" She was frightened yet she didn't know why. Doubar rushed to Maeve's side as soon as he heard her cries.

"Maeve?! What's wrong?" Doubar grabbed hold of Maeve as he motioned her back to her chambers.

"Where's Sinbad? He's not by my side?"

"He's on shore Maeve, he has some business to take care of, why? Do you need something?"

"On shore? But I thought we were out at sea? Where are we Doubar?" Maeve asked afraid of the answer.

"Maeve, get some rest now."

"No! We've turned around haven't we?! Where's Sinbad?! Doubar tell me or I will look for him myself!"

Doubar held Maeve back, "Maeve, please. Calm down. Your injuries, you must rest!"

"No, Doubar! I know who Sinbad is after! Let me go! I must stop him!" Maeve, for the first time since being back, used her magic to stop Doubar in mid-motion, "Now Doubar, either you come with me or I go alone but either way I'm going."


	13. Fire

Maeve had managed to get Doubar, Firouz, Rongar and Bryn to accompany her to the shore. She felt so weak and her ribs ached. But she couldn't let Sinbad do this. It was her fight not his. Besides Baruuk was very resourceful, he would kill Sinbad if he got the chance. They trekked on until the reached the castle. Maeve walked right up to the guards. They readied their weapons. Doubar rushed forward swinging his sword at the guards. The rest followed except for Maeve. She had no weapon. She forgot Sinbad had taken them. She looked at her bandaged arms. Then she remembered she yielded the power of Magic.

She put her hands together and conjured some words; when she pulled her hands apart the guards followed and flew to either side of her. All of them lied unconscious. Bryn looked at her with such reverence. Doubar gaped in awe. Her power was much stronger than he could ever remember. Maeve motioned for them to follow her.

* * *

Sinbad crouched behind Baruuk with a dagger to his neck. He slowly pressed it harder. Blood trickled down his throat. The guards stood back as Sinbad had ordered.

"I think your life is a fair trade for the one you lost me," Sinbad growled.

"So she didn't make it then, eh? The harlot deserved just that," Baruuk steadied himself. He waited for a chance to switch things around.

Before Sinbad spoke again the doors swung open with a crash. Maeve strutted in followed by the rest. Their swords drawn. Maeve stepped forward alone.

"Sinbad don't!" Maeve pleaded with her eyes, "He does deserve to die but not like this."

Baruuk stared on dumbfounded, "But...I...thought...you said..." Sinbad had said Maeve had died.

"Maeve, I was doing it for you. I thought that if he was gone then maybe you could move on... I can't bare to you to see you like this."

"Killing him won't bring back what we lost," Maeve almost faltered as she spoke these words, "Please Sinbad, I don't want anymore blood on your hands. I am better now. Your words helped me to see that. I do care for you. Please?"

Sinbad nodded and understood. He thrust Baruuk to the floor as he rushed into Maeve's arms. She clasped her arms around him.

"Oh, Maeve how I've missed you!"

Baruuk dizzily stood up, he would not be made such a fool. Within seconds, he had managed to pull a dagger from his robe and hurled it in Sinbad's direction, "Sinbad, you will pay for this!"

Maeve threw Sinbad to the floor. She quickly spoke words no one understood. The dagger stopped centimeters away from her hand. With a twirl of her finger the dagger spun around and before Baruuk even knew what had happened his own dagger was nestled in between his rib cage. His eyes looked up at Maeve in horror as he realized what she had done. Blood spurted from his mouth. He stumbled to the floor as he took he last breath.

Sinbad got up and looked to Maeve's eyes for answers.

"I said I did not want you to kill him, I never mentioned anything about me. Besides this was my battle, captain," She turned around as she winked only to realize that they were surrounded by guards.

Sinbad and the crew huddled closely together ready to fight. Maeve stepped forward. She waved her hand in their direction. The guards dropped their swords and gazed up at her.

"Go tell your people that the evil Baruuk has been killed! Tell them they are free!"

The guards obeyed. Sinbad looked at Maeve with amazement.

"Your powers have grown!"

She smiled and for the first time since she had returned Sinbad saw fire shining in her eyes.


	14. Epilogue

Author's Note: Okay guys this is the last chapter. It has been a blast writing this story. I appreciate all the review! Thanks to the loyal ones as well! Look out for my new story which will be a sequel to this one called A Haunting Past. Well thanks. Hope you enjoyed.

Mandy

**Epilogue**

Sinbad stared out at the sunset flickering across the sea. It was red, red like Maeve's hair he thought to himself. He had never felt such contentment. Maeve was back and that was all that mattered. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Maeve standing there wearing her old outfit. The same outfit she wore when he first met her. She looked stunning. She resembled the old Maeve who had fell off the ship those two years ago. She was almost the same except her hair reached the small of her back now and her eyes were different. They were the eyes of an old soul. The fire burned brighter then ever but they had a sense of age to them. She had gone through so much. She had lost so much as had Sinbad. Her arms had almost completely healed which brought relief to Sinbad.

She shyly pulled her hair behind her ears, "I...um...found this in my chest I brought back from the castle. I always kept it since it was all I ever had of my past. I thought this was a fitting occasion to wear it."

"It's looks just as beautiful as ever," Sinbad beamed.

"I just wanted to say thank you for all that you did. Oh and that I'm back." Maeve blushed slightly as she managed to get the words out.

"Aye, that you are. And where should we go?"

"Where we left off..."

"And that would be?" Sinbad asked curiously.

"To wherever the winds will take us," She smiled.

"Okay, Milady," Maeve started to turn away, "Oh wait, Maeve, I almost forgot."

She turned back, "Yes?"

He handed her a small package, "Here. I got a welcoming gift for you."

She looked at him with suspicion, but opened it anyway. Inside was a stunning pendant with a ruby red stone, "Oh Sinbad, it's beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"Turn it over," She complied. There was an inscription on the back: "To Maeve, Love Sinbad"

"So you'll never forget who you are."

Maeve held back the tears, "Thank you."

Sinbad walked up to Maeve and gently kissed her on the cheek. The two embraced.

FIN

By Mandy McLean


End file.
